


a cup of tea and a nap (don't) solve my problems

by TossACoinToYourSourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slow Burn, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Time Travel, Witch Curses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TossACoinToYourSourwolf/pseuds/TossACoinToYourSourwolf
Summary: - En realidad, vi estás lámparas de papel y creí que podrías colgarlas por toda la entrada - respondió el sheriff, mostrándole lo que había comprado, sonriéndole con aprecio.El castaño saltó a sus brazos, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.- De todas formas no habrá tocino para ti - soltó el Stilinski menor, alejándose un poco - Lo hice para Derek, vendrá a desayunar con nosotros.Momentos después, aprovechando que Stiles miraba las lámparas con admiración, Derek deslizó un tocino en el plato del Sheriff, quien asintió con la cabeza, como si acabaran de hacer un negocio sucio.Título inspirado en Seasonal depression de mxmtoon
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	a cup of tea and a nap (don't) solve my problems

Stiles solía decir a todos los que querían oír que amaba a Lydia Martin desde hace muchos años. La describía como sólo aquellos que la había observado más del tiempo saludable sabían hacerlo. Podía ser capaz de describirla con los ojos cerrados y su actitud al estar cerca de ella era completamente torpe (más de lo que era normalmente). 

Aun así, cada vez que nadie lo veía, simplemente olvidaba todo eso y aprovechaba para leer algún comic o buscar alguna tontería en internet.

Estando solo, se convencía que jamás había amado a nadie. 

Claro, Scott era grandioso y lo quería como un hermano (esa era la palabra clave, lo _quería_ ) y a su padre...bueno, era un caso aparte. 

Stiles sabía que, llegado el caso, moriría si eso significaba salvar a su papá; pero hace tiempo que no podía decir un simple "Te amo, papá" cuando el sheriff salía de casa. Quizá porque no se llevaban de esa forma, se tranquilizaba a sí mismo, pero aun así dolía. 

|||

**_"Ven. Ven aquí, mi amor"_ **

_La voz suave de su madre hizo que él dejará de observar aquella horrible pintura que decoraba la habitación del hospital. Su padre se había ido hace poco a la comisaría y el pequeño Stilinski le había rogado quedarse con su mamá. Incluso había traído sus colores para pintar con su madre._

_El niño no dudó dos veces en abandonar en el suelo los dos juguetes que había traído de escondidas y correr junto con su madre, quien sólo pudo estirar brevemente sus brazos para llamarlo, antes de volver a dejarlos caer, agotada._

**_"Mamá necesita que le digas algo y luego tienes que buscar a Melissa. ¿Podrás hacer eso, por mí?"_ **

_El castaño asintió con vehemencia, sintiéndose útil por primera vez en meses._

**_"¿Puedes decirle a mamá que la amas? ¿Puedes hacer eso, Mieczyslaw?"_ **

_Nuevamente el niño movió su cabeza afirmativamente, besando la mejilla de su madre._

**_"Te amo, mami"_ **

_Se lo dijo muchas veces, queriendo que su madre deje de llorar, antes de correr donde Melissa y decirle que su madre le había mandado ir con la enfermera. La madre de su mejor amigo lo mantuvo ocupado, diciéndole que escogiera alguna golosina para llevársela a su madre, mientras en la otra habitación, Claudia Stilinski daba su último suspiro._

|||

Stiles despertó con el pulso apresurado y lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Odiaba tener que recordar aquello hasta en sus sueños. Prendió la lampara de su velador y estiró su brazo para tomar su celular. 

Estuvo tentado de escribirle a Scott, quizá podía decirle que se había quedado despierto haciendo algún plan para hablar con Lydia o algo así, en cambio, recibió un mensaje de Derek diciéndole que se pasaría por su casa en diez minutos para que lo ayude con otra criatura que había aparecido en el bosque.

Stiles aceptó con indiferencia, mientas se levantaba y abría la ventana. Cualquier distracción era bien recibida.

Derek llegó unos momentos después e ignoró el olor a constante tristeza que inundaba la habitación del humano. En cambio, sólo le extendió un libro viejo, gruñendo y encogiéndose de hombros. _"Está en latín, no sé si te sirva en algo"_ , musitó.

Stiles también ignoró el olor a humo que salía de las páginas. Eran buenos en eso. Ignorar y seguir adelante. 

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles ignoró el vuelco que dio su corazón al ver a Derek dormir en su cama, abrazando su almohada. En cambio, subió una taza de café y una página escrita con rapidez, donde le daba todas las especificaciones de la nueva criatura y cómo destruirla. Subió al Jeep, obligando a estar atento y no chocar por dormirse frente al volante. 

Estuvo tan cansado, que se perdió totalmente a Lydia estrenando una nueva falda verde, pero no le importó tanto. Fingió frente a Scott, que a pesar de ser un hombre lobo, era muy fácil de engañar. 

Al volver, sonrió levemente al ver que Derek había desaparecido y que la taza estaba cuidadosamente lavada y guardada en la gaveta.

|||

Stiles agarró su brazo con dolor, apretando la herida para que deje de sangrar, mientras se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol de la Reserva. Su respiración era agitada y no podía pensar correctamente debido al pánico que inundaba su sistema. 

_Llama a Scott._

Tomó su celular con el brazo que no estaba herido, dejando que la herida vuelva a sangrar, aunque no con tanta rapidez como había pensado. Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla, apretando con rapidez el contacto de su amigo.

El típico tono de espera lo desesperó mucho más, rogando porque Scott no estuviera embelesado con Allison. Una voz conocida, más no la que esperaba lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— _¿Dónde estás, Stiles?_ — la voz enfadada de Derek hizo que se sintiera más tranquilo. El wendigo no había llegado a hacerle daño al alfa como pensaba él cuando llegó a la Mansión Hale y encontró un par de cuerpos desangrándose, prácticamente destrozados. Stiles no había pensado dos veces antes de golpear lo que sea que estuviera haciendo eso. Derek. Derek. ¿Algo le había pasado? — _¡STILES!_

— _En el caso hipotético de que algo muy grande y definitivamente asqueroso me hubiera atacado mientras caminaba por el bosque, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que venga Scott y no tú?_ — preguntó el humano, algo mareado por la pérdida de sangre. 

Stiles no pudo escuchar la respuesta su pregunta, pues sintió que la oscuridad lo rodeaba. 

Despertó mucho después, en una camilla del hospital. La chaqueta de Derek colgaba en el asiento junto a su cabecera y su padre lo observaba impasible desde la puerta. 

Estuvo castigado dos semanas.

|||

—No — soltó Derek, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

— ¡No puedes decirme eso justo ahora! — Stiles tiró todas las bolsas de compras en el mesón de la cocina — literalmente todos aceptaron. 

— No puedes invitar a una noche de pizzas en mi loft sin preguntármelo primero, idiota.

— Vamos, Derek. Te dejaré escoger la película que veremos — el castaño sonrió tentativamente.

El moreno fingió pensarlo unos momentos antes de suspirar, como si la simple existencia de Stiles le produjera cansancio infinito.

— No pienso hacer nada. Ni siquiera abrir la puerta — aceptó Derek, rodeando al humano.

— Pensé que podríamos hacer las pizzas juntos — se quejó Stiles — Necesito ayuda aquí, amigo.

— No pienso hacer nada. Y no me digas amigo— repitió Derek, encogiéndose de hombros, sacando una cerveza del refrigerador antes de volver a su sofá e ignorando los insultos de Stiles.

Sintió al humano tirarse junto a él luego de un tiempo, olía a especias y a frustración.

— Ni siquiera puedes emborracharte, failwolf — musitó Stiles.

— Pudiste haber pedido la comida ya hecha — respondió Derek, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, a pesar de no prestar atención a nada más que al castaño.

— Pero así es más especial — ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento antes de que Stiles agregara — Además, es la receta de mi madre. Creí que les gustaría.

El sonido de la televisión llenó el ambiente antes de que Derek decidiera responder.

— Laura y yo solíamos ver American Pyscho mientras comíamos comida chatarra — Stiles volteó lentamente, expectante — En nuestro apartamento en Nueva York. Era su película favorita.

— Podríamos verla, entonces — soltó con rapidez el humano — Seguro que todos están por llegar.

El resto de la noche fue un desastre. Pero uno bueno. La comida fue devorada en segundos y todos se acomodaron en los sofás y el suelo, ensimismados con la película. Todos aceptaron que Lydia ponga The Notebook, si a cambio, ponían una de terror luego de esa. 

Stiles se durmió antes de que Allie y Noah se den el beso debajo la lluvia. Su cabeza reposó con cuidado en el hombro de Derek.

|||

— Déjame ver si entendí — Stiles agarraba la bala de acónito contra la herida de su estómago, mirando enfadado cómo comenzaba a sanar —Fuiste al refugio de esos cazadores. Tú. Sin tu manada.

— Tenían un estúpido partido de lacrosse — soltó Derek, sentado de manera incómoda, se removió para que Stiles deje de estar prácticamente inclinado hacia él.

— Pues agradece que yo estaba libre, dumb wolf — suspiró al ver la sangre en la ropa de ambos — Deberíamos volver al loft para quitarnos toda esta porquería.

— ¿Por qué no estabas con Scott e Isaac? 

— Dejé el lacrosse, curious wolf. No estaba mejorando mucho y creí que podría aprovechar mi tiempo en otras cosas. 

Stiles no dejó que Derek se levantara hasta que este estuviera completamente curado. En la puerta, Peter Hale sonreía con malicia.

— El pequeño Stiles estaba muy feliz de ayudarme. Al parecer aprendió un poco sobre rastrear teléfonos así que logramos encontrarte con rapidez — su tío se paseó por el lugar, revisando las pertenencias de los cazadores — Por poco no vives para contarlo, ¿eh?

— Basta, Peter — Stiles se dio cuenta que Derek apretaba su mandíbula con frustración al escuchar a su tío — Deja de merodear.

El Hale mayor los ignoró a ambos, tirándole a Derek su billetera y su celular. Luego de eso, le dio una pequeña bolsa a Stiles. Antes de salir volvió a hablar.

— Usaron esas pulseras para ocultar su olor. Deben estar hechas de matalobos o alguna planta parecida. Deberías usarlas, Stiles, apestaste mi auto durante el camino.

El humano maldijo al zombie wolf por decirlo en voz alta. Él había bajado a guardia a lado de Peter debido a la preocupación que le embargaba al saber que su Derek estaba perdido. 

Derek gruñó de vuelta. 

— Vamos a casa, Stiles — soltó, odiando lo bien que sonaba eso — Este lugar apesta.

— Tú mandas, bossy wolf — le respondió este, antes de ponerse una de las pulseras, sabiendo que ambos tenían un largo camino por delante.

|||

— Entonces, ¿puedo llevármelos? — Stiles miró los tres libros que hablaban sobre chispas como si fueran un tesoro — ¿Estás seguro?

— Sólo llévatelos, Stiles. Nos servirás un poco más si puedes defenderte con algo más que tu bate — Derek escondió su rostro detrás del periódico.

— ¿Eso fue una broma, hilarious wolf? — Stiles se acercó lentamente, sonriendo.

— Cállate. Y quítate esa tonta pulsera. No deberías confiar en Peter con tanta facilidad. 

Stiles lo sorprendió, abrazándolo. 

— No te preocupes, voy a leer estos chicos malos y voy a patearle el trasero mágicamente la próxima vez que se burle de nosotros.

Derek no mencionó el palpitar errático del corazón del humano.

Stiles no mencionó las orejas rojas del lobo.

|||

— Esto es ridículo.

— Tú eres ridículo, Derek.

Ambos se miraron frente a frente antes de resoplar con frustración. El sol terminaba de entrar y algunos niños tiraban ansiosos de los brazos a sus madres, caminando por las aceras con disfraces bonitos y ridículos.

En la puerta de la casa Stilinski, sentados de forma incómoda estaban Stiles y Derek vestidos como las dos mitades de un aguacate. 

El lobo refunfuñaba cada vez que alguien pasaba por su lado y comenzaba a reír sin disimulo alguno, pero el humano a su lado parecía estar sorprendentemente feliz. Ofrecía unos dulces a los niños que caminaban hasta su puerta y decían "Dulce o Truco" con sus voces chillonas. 

— Deja de hacer pucheros, dramatic wolf — Stiles se volteó con dificultad, mirando al moreno — Erica dijo que tendríamos que sacarnos fotos cada quince minutos para asegurar que no fallamos su castigo. Vamos.

— Nada de esto hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras hecho que ese estúpido juramento fuera irrompible — respondió de vuelta, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

— Teóricamente no es irrompible. Sólo causa pequeños efectos secundarios algo dolorosos. No es mi culpa que Erica lo usara en mi contra — Stiles hizo caras graciosas mientras se sacaba un par de fotos. Derek hizo brillar sus ojos en la última para arruinarla. 

— Sólo un par de horas más, luego de eso los niños se irán a dormir — Stiles bostezó, estirando su brazo para coger uno de los dulces de su bowl — ¿Quieres un osito de goma?

Derek sólo abrió su boca, dejando que Stiles metiera un dulce en ella. 

|||

— Esta fiesta es un desastre, creo que estoy ciego — Stiles se sentó lejos de la multitud, junto a Allison, quien sonreía con diversión.

— Pues a mí me pareció que la pasabas muy bien, tienes un poco de labial aquí — la morena limpió restos de pintura fosforescente de sus labios antes de volver su mirada a Scott e Isaac que bailaban con soltura, volteando periódicamente para saludar a la cazadora.

— Caitlin sólo quería olvidar a su novia por un momento, no quise ser grosero con ella y rechazarla. No creo que siquiera lo recuerde mañana — Stiles se encogió de hombros, recordando la pequeña conversación que había tenido con la chica. 

— ¿Te dijo algo interesante? — Allison se removió algo inquieta, sabiendo que aquella extraña chica había perdido a su novia hace poco. 

— Sólo ayudó a que Stiles se diera cuenta que le van tanto los chicos como las chicas — ronroneó Erica detrás de ellos, haciendo que ambos humanos saltaran sobresaltados — Mi Batman no quiso admitirlo, pero lo pensó demasiado, ¿verdad? 

Stiles no respondió, muy ocupado viendo como Derek y Cora entraban a The Jungle vestidos _y pintados_ acordes a la temática de la fiesta. Al menos un tercio del lugar se volteó para mirar a los dos jóvenes depredadores caminar hasta llegar donde una parte de su manada estaba sentada.

— Odio estos lugares, apestan a sudor y sexo — fue lo primero que soltó Cora, antes de sentarse cerca a Boyd, quien sólo movió su cabeza para saludar a ambos.

— ¿Entonces por qué me obligaste a venir? — gruñó de vuelta Derek, sentándose junto a Stiles, quien se sintió vagamente interesado por saber si Derek le había gustado todo este tiempo sin que él mismo se dé cuenta de eso.

— Porque son cosas de manada, Der-bear, tienes que sufrirlas conmigo.

Stiles sonrió ante el apodo, ocultando su boca en su vaso. Inmediatamente sintió que la copa era arrebatada de sus manos. 

— Deja eso, Stiles, no se ve como algo que tú deberías beber — Derek se sintió mejor al sentir el conocido aroma del humano, a pesar de que este soltaba olas de enfado.

— Soy mayor de edad, Derek Hale. No lo olvides.

Ambos sonrieron, ignorando lo sorprendidos que estaban sus amigos al verlos comportarse con tanta cercanía. El humano se levantó y estiró su mano hacia el alfa. 

— Ven, oldie wolf, quiero bailar un poco — Stiles puso una sonrisa de superioridad, pero había algo en su tono que traicionaba su miedo y algo de vergüenza. Sus amigos se quedaron callados, impacientes porque Derek, que parecía sorprendido, respondiera. 

El moreno sostuvo su mano con seguridad unos segundos después, dejándose llevar por la pista de baile hasta un punto semi vacío donde, abrazados y absortos en su propio universo, pasaron el resto de la noche.

The Jungle estaba vaciándose poco a poco, cundo Stiles, envalentonado por lo poco de alcohol y la mirada en los ojos de Derek se acercó para besarlo. El lobo se quedó estático, sintiendo que sus relaciones pasadas nublaban sus pensamientos. Se alejó, negando con la cabeza, vio de reojo los ojos dolidos del humano, antes de que ambos fueran abordados por Scott, quien balbuceó algo de irse y tiró de Stiles lejos de él.

|||

Stiles llegó a su apartamento con un profundo peso en el pecho.

Lo había arruinado todo.

|||

— Así que... — Scott se removió incómodo, distrayéndose brevemente de la pantalla. Stiles **_definitivamente_** no aprovechó eso para patear su trasero en el nuevo videojuego que había comprado. Claro que no — ¿Tienes algún plan este viernes? 

El humano se encogió de hombros, intentando alcanzar su lata de refresco sin quitar la vista del juego.

— No hice ningún plan, es la reunión de la manada, ¿verdad? No quiero que controller wolf se moleste conmigo otra vez — Scott hizo un sonido que no pudo identificar antes de pararse torpemente y balbucear algo sobre Deaton antes de irse corriendo.

Stiles, acostumbrado a sus excentricidades, cambió la configuración a un solo jugador antes de continuar con su tarde de descanso.

Un par de horas después, recibió un mensaje de su mejor amigo.

**_Derek cree que lo mejor es que no vengas a las reuniones un par de semanas. Lo siento._ **

Stiles respondió alguna estupidez, antes de abrazarse a sí mismo, sintiendo que algo entre Derek y él se había roto.

|||

La lluvia caía con fuerza, haciendo que se arrepintiera de no haber traído su chaqueta. La camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo y sus zapatos hacían un horrible sonido a cada paso que daban, pero Stiles sólo tenía en mente el estúpido mensaje que había recibido de Scott. 

Golpeó un par de veces la puerta antes de que Derek la abriera con leve curiosidad. 

—¿Qué haces aquí, Stiles?— gruñó el lobo, algo frustrado.

— También soy parte de esta manada — soltó Stiles, ahogando las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir — No tienes porqué excluirme, no me importa que tú seas... 

**_El alfa._ **

—¿Que sea qué?— le respondió el moreno, enfadado.

—Que seas un imbécil — la sonrisa de superioridad que le dedicó, hizo que Derek pusiera los ojos en blanco — Olvida lo que sucedió, no debí intentar besarte, pero soy parte de esta manada, ¿lo entiendes? Ahora si me disculpas...

Stiles quiso irse con la frente en alto, tal y como lo había practicado mil veces en la soledad de su cuarto.

Obviamente no esperó que Derek lo tomara de las mejillas y lo besara con mucha lentitud, robándole el aliento. 

Así como Derek tampoco espero que Stiles respondiera con el mismo cariño. 

— Deberías quedarte — susurró el moreno, luego de un tiempo — Estás empapado. 

El humano soltó una carcajada que hizo que el corazón de Derek se calentara.

— Eso me gustaría mucho.

|||

Ambos estaban enredados entre las mantas de la cama de Derek, cuando este le susurró cariñosamente en el oído.

— Jamás te echaría de mi manada, Stiles — el lobo se escondió en su cuello, besando sus clavículas — eres muy importante para mí.

— Bueno, porque sin recibo no hay devoluciones.

Derek se quedó un momento en silencio, antes de reírse suavemente. 

|||

Derek soltó la bomba una mañana cualquiera de lunes. Había pasado un tiempo desde que ambos decidieron saltar de una relación casual (Derek odiaba cuando Stiles la nombraba así) a vivir juntos en el loft, encargándose de lleno a la protección del territorio Hale - McCall.

Stiles volteó el décimo panqueque mientras bailaba descoordinadamente con la voz de Harry Styles de fondo. A pesar de la tranquilidad que parecía demostrar, algo dentro de él se removía nervioso y todo era culpa de la caja acomodada estratégicamente para que Derek la vea apenas bajara por las escaleras. 

El lobo se acercó silenciosamente a su pareja, tomándolo por la cintura antes de voltearlo y darle un pequeño beso que derritió el corazón de Stiles. 

— Buenos días — susurró Derek, cerrando los ojos mientras besaba meticulosamente todos los lunares que Stiles tenía en el rostro.

— Buenos días. Vamos, cheesy wolf, tengo algo para ti — dijo el humano, sabiendo que lo olvidaría _otra vez_ — No tienes que quedártelo. Sólo...No te enfades, ¿sí? 

Derek frunció levemente las cejas, haciendo que el castaño sonría. Stiles lo guió hasta la caja y la abrió, demostrando su contenido: Un montón de fotografías recién impresas y otras con los bordes chamuscados.

— Isaac conocía a alguien que podía restaurar cualquier fotografía. Yo...las encontré hace unas semanas, sólo estaban algo destrozadas...

Stiles siguió hablando, nervioso al notar que Derek sólo miraba su regalo con intensidad. Las fotos mostraban a toda la familia Hale en diferentes momentos de su vida; Stiles recordó el dolor que le causó ver fotos de bebés y niños pequeños. 

— ...así que, ¿feliz aniversario? — el humano suspiró — Di algo, por favor.

Derek sonrió poco a poco, levantando la mirada. Lo tomó de las mejillas y le dio un beso en la frente antes de susurrar — Es el mejor regalo que pudiste hacerme. Te amo.

El corazón de Stiles dio un vuelco, más no por las razones indicadas. 

_Porque no pudo decirle lo mismo._

En cambio, le regaló una sonrisa antes de gritar enfadado porque el desayuno se quemaba en la estufa.

|||

— Mierda, Stiles, sólo te pido que no te lances al peligro como si fueras un idiota — Derek se paseaba por toda la habitación, molestando más al humano.

— ¿Por qué no sólo me pateas en la cara? — respondió Stiles con sarcasmo, queriendo que lo dejaran dormir un poco — Ya te dije que lo tenía todo controlado. Si confiaras un poco más en mi...

— ¡Confío en ti! — Derek se desplomó cerca de la cabecera de su cama, tomando su brazo y quitándole el dolor. Ambos observaron las venas negras en silencio. Stiles con sincera confusión en su rostro y Derek con una fuerte resolución en el suyo — Lo lamento, no quise gritarte. Sé que no fue tu culpa. Es sólo que quisiera, que todo fuera más...

— ¿Fácil? — adivinó Stiles, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novio. Se sintió algo triste al saber que lidiar con él no era un trabajo sencillo. Junto con el TDAH y el reciente descubrimiento de su chispa; quizá abrumó demasiado a Derek. Quizá ya no lo aguantaba más. Tal vez esa noche lo llevó a cenar para terminar con él. 

Cortó sus pensamientos para no enloquecer.

— Normal — soltó Derek — Quiero poder ir a la Reserva sin que algo salte encima mío, quiero poder responder una llamada de Erica sin pensar que es una emergencia, quiero salir a cenar con mi novio sin que un aquelarre intente matarnos.

— Por favor dime que no vas a romper conmigo — soltó nervioso Stiles.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — Derek sacó una pequeña cajita negra de su bolsillo — Te llevé al restaurante que vende tus papas rizadas favoritas, porque quería...ya sabes, eso.

La sencilla alianza que descansaba hizo que Stiles olvidara que se había golpeado la espalda en su pelea con las brujas y que saltara encima de su novio, besándolo torpemente.

— Claro que quiero, kindly wolf. 

Derek sonrió, haciendo que Stiles se preguntara si había salvado los bosques en su otra vida y por eso tenía tanta suerte.

— Te amo, Mischief — pronunció nerviosamente Derek. 

Stiles volvió a besarlo, angustiado de no poder decirle lo mismo. En cambio, pronunció "Mieczyslaw" muchas veces, ayudando a su ahora prometido a decir su verdadero nombre.

|||

Erica movía nerviosamente su pierna derecha, metida incómoda entre Boyd e Isaac, mientras que Jackson solo bufaba enfadado al no poder ir en el asiento del copiloto ("tendré ese privilegio por siempre", le dijo Stiles con una sonrisa de superioridad, mostrándole el anillo en su dedo). Derek sólo ignoraba a todos, mostrando una de sus mismas expresiones de fría calma. 

_Stiles sabía que Derek estaba tan nervioso como él._

Entendía que el alfa quería dar a su manada un bonito lugar. Por eso se encargó de ayudarle a reconstruir la antigua casa de su familia. Fue un trabajo duro y juró que, si alguno de esos chuchos pulgosos decía algo negativo, iba a patearles el trasero mágicamente.

El resultado fue, bueno, **_desastroso_**.

_Pero en el buen sentido._

Erica empujó a Isaac antes de entrar corriendo a la renovada Mansión Hale, gritando que escogería la habitación más bonita. Jackson soltó que podría, por fin, quedarse a dormir con su manada. Boyd asintió silenciosamente.

Para Stiles fue un éxito. Se aguantó de decir que besó a Derek en cada una de las habitaciones, pero no pudo evitar abrazar con cariño a su novio. Poco a poco, Derek Hale tenía lo que merecía: una vida tranquila junto a su manada.

|||

— Estaba patrullando y recordé que hablaste sobre casarte en la Mansión Hale... — la voz de su padre salió algo ahogada por el sonido del tocino chisporroteando en el sartén.

— Si vienes a decir que es una mala idea, Scott ya se adelantó — gruñó Stiles, mientras terminaba de acomodar las tostadas y de preparar el café. 

— En realidad, vi estás lámparas de papel y creí que podrías colgarlas por toda la entrada — respondió el sheriff, mostrándole lo que había comprado, sonriéndole con aprecio.

El castaño saltó a sus brazos, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

— De todas formas, no habrá tocino para ti — soltó el Stilinski menor, alejándose un poco — Lo hice para Derek, vendrá a desayunar con nosotros.

Momentos después, aprovechando que Stiles miraba las lámparas con admiración, Derek deslizó un tocino en el plato del Sheriff, quien asintió con la cabeza, como si acabaran de hacer un negocio sucio.

|||

**_Ven al loft. 9 PM._ **

**_D Xx._ **

El mensaje de Derek era increíblemente impreciso y desesperó un poco a Stiles, quien había estado trabajando mucho en su maldito regalo de bodas. Luego de responder algo sin pensarlo demasiado, volteó su mirada a los apuntes sin sentido que había tenido guardados durante semanas.

Había hablado con Deaton, sabiendo que él (y probablemente Lydia, quien además de ser la reina del hielo, estaba en Francia, así que no podía decirle nada a nadie) guardaría su secreto, pero además podría ayudarle a hacerlo que necesitaba.

_Un bestiario._

_Pero era mucho más._

Era un cuaderno que él mismo había hecho, lleno de apuntes, dibujos e incluso indicaciones sobre todas las criaturas que habían pasado por Beacon Hills. No era algo de lo que estaba muy orgullosos, pero esperaba que Derek averiguara su verdadero significado. 

_Especialmente por las hojas en blanco que había dejado._

Era una promesa. De quedarse en Beacon Hills con Derek para continuar llenando juntos las páginas restantes.

|||

**_Ok._ **

**_S._ **

Derek jamás admitiría que leyó el mensaje de su prometido más de diez veces. 

Conocía a su novio muy bien y sabía que solía escribir tal como hablaba; por lo general mandando tres o cuatro mensajes antes de llegar al punto. Se había preparado para evadir todas las preguntas que podían surgir.

Stiles no había hecho ninguna. 

Sacudió los pensamientos negativos y en cambio sonrió ante la cajita de regalo que tenía frente a él. Un dije brillaba reluciente desde allí, con una pequeña inscripción dentro.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Al final si compraste esa cosa que vimos en la tienda esta mañana? — Cora tenía un tono burlón que Derek respondió con una mirada de furia — Le pusiste la fecha en la que ambos se dijeron "te amo", ¿verdad? 

Derek sólo se quebró un poco al escuchar eso. Definitivamente no quería hablar del problema de Stiles al no poderle decir esas palabras. Y por todos los dioses que no quería discutir eso con su hermana. 

Pero era Derek Hale y tenía la peor suerte del mundo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Derek? — Cora lo golpeó amablemente en el brazo — no te avergüences, creo que es muy tierno. 

El hermano mayor no dijo nada, esperando.

— ¡Oh, espera! — continuó Cora, con fingida sorpresa — Él todavía no te dijo que te ama, ¿verdad? 

— Basta, no es gracioso — Derek se removió incómodo.

Ambos se sentaron el sofá viejo del loft, mirando televisión por un par de horas.

— Sólo digo que deberías hablar con él de esto, Der-bear — la voz de su hermana menor se puso un poco más seria, aunque Derek tampoco necesitaba una intervención.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Stiles, que hacía malabares con una caja de pizza y un par de cervezas. Cora se levantó, quitándole todo antes de subir por las escaleras. 

— Díselo ahora, Derek — soltó despreocupada antes de desaparecer.

— ¿Decirme qué? ¿Y por qué Cora se llevó nuestra comida? — Stiles se quitó el gorro, mostrando su cabello desordenado para después acercarse y besar la mejilla de su prometido.

Quizá fue el ambiente hogareño con el que Stiles llegó o porque realmente necesitaba oírlo, pero Derek lo hizo de todas formas.

**_Preguntó._ **

— ¿Puedes...puedes decirme que me amas?

Al ver el rostro de su compañero, supo que no recibiría la respuesta que quería.

— ¿Para esto me hiciste venir hasta aquí? — Stiles quiso abofetearse apenas lo dijo — Vamos nosey wolf, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

— No puedes hacerlo. 

No era una pregunta. Era una maldita afirmación. Stiles se molestó y no supo la razón.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes lo que puedo y no puedo hacer?

_Todo fue en picada desde ahí._

|||

La mirada lastimada de Derek se sintió como una puñalada directa en el corazón.

— Dilo, Stiles. 

**_Vamos. Son sólo dos palabras._ **

— No entiendo por qué estamos peleando por eso justo ahora — dijo en cambio Stiles, maldiciendo a su corazón errante. Ambos sabían que él estaba mintiendo.

— No entiendo por qué deberíamos casarnos si no puedes decir que me amas, Stiles — el lobo le dio la espalda, ocultando el regalo que tenía para su prometido.

El castaño se mordió los labios nerviosamente, sin querer comenzar una pelea un par de días antes de su boda. Tomó el abrigo que había dejado tirado en el sofá en algún momento de la discusión y salió del loft.

_Stiles ignoró el nudo en su garganta._

_Derek no pudo ignorar el suyo._

|||

Antes de voltear por la esquina, rumbo a la casa de Scott, Stiles chocó con una extraña mujer que le sonrió con superioridad antes de alejarse. 

Unas horas después, protegido entre las mantas que Melissa le había dado, sintió un pequeño dolor en su sien. Un pequeño dolor que creció y creció hasta que, sin poder pedir ayuda, su cuerpo no pudo más y tuvo que desmayarse.

|||

Stiles despertó con una horrible resaca. Aunque no recordaba haber bebido nada la anterior noche.

En cambio, si recordó la pelea con Derek.

Se levantó, convencido de que si había alguien capaz de hacerle entrar en razón era Lydia. El tono de espera se le hizo entero, antes de que la pelirroja contestara el teléfono.

— Espero que sea importante, Stiles — la voz controlada de su amiga fue un bálsamo que no sabía que necesitaba.

— ¿Qué tan jodido tengo que estar para no poder decirle a Derek que lo amo? — Stiles prefirió ir directamente al punto, moviéndose incómodo entre las mantas.

— Pensé que jamás se atrevería a sacártelo en cara — respondió Lydia, sonando desinteresada — ¿Le mostraste el regalo del que hablamos?

— Claro que no — Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, aunque su amiga no pueda verlo — El punto de un regalo secreto es que no se lo dices.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.

— Deja de ser un idiota y ve a hablar con él. Isaac y yo iremos a Beacon Hills en unos días, no arruines nada hasta que llegue.

Stiles respondió ofendido. No podría arruinar algo tan simple.

_¿Verdad?_

|||

_Quizá. Sólo quizá._

**_Lo había arruinado todo._ **

|||

Stiles se dirigió al loft al final de la tarde, fingiendo que no había pasado más de tres horas revolcándose en su propia miseria. Probablemente debería ser sincero y decirle a Derek que era casi imposible que salgan de su boca aquellas palabras.

**_Te amo._ **

Aún recordaba a su madre tan siquiera de pensarlas.

O podría llevar su regalo y demostrarle que las acciones valían mucho, mucho más. Sonrió un poco al pensar en el rostro hipotético de su prometido.

**_Shocked wolf._ **

Bajó de su viejo auto y suspiró más tranquilo al ver el Camaro estacionado. Aún no quería lidiar con la Mansión Hale reconstruida. No sabiendo que tenían la mitad de sus decoraciones de la boda como un recordatorio que tenían que solucionar todo rápido.

Decidió ser cuidadoso y golpear la puerta con sus nudillos y esperar. Probablemente Derek lo había escuchado desde que bajó del Jeep.

Tocó un par de veces antes de darse por vencido y entrar de todas formas. Le había dado la chance de actuar como personas maduras, pero Derek aún estaba molesto al parecer.

Lo recibió una desconocida estirada en el sofá con el control remoto en sus manos. Lo miró con indiferencia antes de gritar con voz cantarina.

— Der, el amigo de Scott está aquí.

La escena lo descolocó un poco, la extraña vestía una vieja camiseta de Derek (Stiles la había querido desechar por meses, pero jamás tuvo la oportunidad) y su cabello, largo y oscuro como las plumas de un cuervo, se extendía húmedo por los almohadones.

— Disculpa, ¿quién eres? — Stiles no quería lidiar con nada ni nadie hasta solucionar lo de Derek y no podría hacerlo si una intrusa se movía por el lugar como si le perteneciera.

— Muy gracioso, amigo — respondió ella, poniendo una repetición del show de Bo Burnham e ignorando totalmente las miradas resentidas de Stiles.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — el gruñido casi hizo que Stiles se estremeciera, era algo que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Se dio la vuelta para mirar al lobo, para encontrarlo vestido solamente con una toalla en la cintura.

— Hey, sopping wolf, vine a disculparme. Quizá quieras hablar en privado — soltó Stiles, impaciente de deshacerse de aquella mujer.

Derek sólo le dirigió una de esas miradas molestas que tan bien conocía — Fuera.

— Hace mucho que no me hablabas así — Stiles sonrió, antes de fruncir el ceño — Derek, sé que estás molesto…

— ¿Sucede algo, cariño? — la mujer se levantó con calma y rodeó el torso de Derek, antes de mirar con malicia a Stiles — Son esos niños otra vez, ¿verdad?

Tenía un extraño presentimiento, así que soltó una pregunta, queriendo sonar despreocupado.

— Sólo para quedar el claro — Stiles miró anhelante en dirección a su prometido — Tú y yo hablamos ayer, ¿verdad?

Derek puso una expresión de intensa confusión y…rechazo, ¿quizá? Stiles no podía reconocer al hombre que tenía en frente. Ni siquiera le respondió antes de voltear los ojos y salir de la habitación.

Stiles sintió una variedad confusa de sentimientos, casi agobiante. Confusión, miedo, dolor, odio. La cantidad de información no dicha quebrantó su mente y lo llevó a tener muchas conclusiones apresuradas.

Se tragó sus palabras y negó con la cabeza varias veces antes de salir del loft, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

**Concéntrate, Stiles.**

Entró con rapidez a su antiguo departamento y ahogó un grito al ver todas sus cosas. Definitivamente recordaba haber llevado la mayoría al loft. Ahora todo estaba allí de nuevo.

Concéntrate, hazlo.

Levantó su viejo tablero y comenzó a escribir notas y unirlas con sus viejas cuerdas de colores. Ignoró el dolor punzante en su garganta y vació su mente. Siguió escribiendo, temeroso de olvidarlo, antes de caer al suelo, atemorizado.

Con mayúsculas, puso los datos más importantes y buscó una botella de vodka antes de continuar. Terminó durmiendo en el sofá, anhelando que todo eso sea una gran y horrible pesadilla.

Las letras se sobreponían unas sobre otras, pero la mayoría eran fáciles de entender.

**Ella llevaba un anillo idéntico al mío.**

**Sus ojos, eran violetas.**

**El ambiente tenía rastros de magia recientes.**

**Derek. No. Me. Recuerda.**

|||

Lydia Martin solía pensar que su actitud estoica podía derribar hasta el carácter más nervioso (también conocido como Stiles Stilinski), pero, al verlo en el área de espera del aeropuerto, supo que una tragedia había sucedido.

El jet-lag era quizá tan malo como para que una mueca de preocupación se mostrara en su rostro, pero fue suficiente para que Stiles entrara en pánico. Con las manos moviéndose frenéticamente y un rostro demacrado, Stiles le contó todo, ignorando las miradas curiosas de desconocidos.

Isaac se unió unos segundos después, quitándole las llaves de Roscoe y empujándolos levemente hacia la salida. Al final de la historia del humano, ambos lo miraron por unos segundos.

— Oh por todos los dioses, ustedes tampoco lo recuerdan. Esto es peor de lo que pensaba. Me mirarán como lo hizo Scott y Melissa y mi padre…

Antes de que entrara nuevamente en un vórtice de auto desprecio, Isaac interrumpió.

— Stiles, cálmate, sé que estás saliendo con Derek. Seré uno de los padrinos, querías flores azules en la entrada y le pediste a Erica que hiciera el pastel — el lobo soltó los detalles que recordaba haber escuchado en las conversaciones de Lydia con Derek.

— Esto es estúpido, si fuera un hechizo real, no deberíamos poder acordarnos de eso — Lydia ignoró los pequeños segundos de alegría que tenía Stiles — ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué está planeando?

Stiles se encogió de hombros antes de recibir un golpe en la nuca.

— ¡¿Qué diablos, Lydia?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Stiles se frotó el área afectada, antes de sentir los dedos de Isaac por su frente.

— Tenías unos días de ventaja antes de que yo llegue y tome el mando, Stilinski, pudiste averiguar qué diablos sucedió. Tu boda es mañana. Ahora llévame a casa y muéstrame tu estúpido tablero.

Stiles ni siquiera preguntó cómo sabía lo del tablero, sólo encendió el Jeep y condujo en silencio.

— Tienes una cicatriz justo aquí — soltó Isaac luego de unos segundos — ¿Ella te lo hizo?

Si había algo que Isaac no podía soportar, era que agredieran a los humanos de su manada. Probablemente ver que los golpes y heridas no curaban tan fácilmente era un constante recordatorio de su antigua vida con su padre.

— Apareció ahí de la nada, no lo sé — Stiles evitó su mirada por el retrovisor.

— Tengo que solucionar todo por aquí — se quejó la pelirroja, evitando sonar preocupada.

|||

Un par de horas después, Lydia se veía tan frustrada como se sentía. Con el cabello recogido con furia, miraba las notas de Stiles y leía viejos libros de brujería al mismo tiempo. Isaac, sentado en un lugar cerca del balcón, mandaba textos a toda la manada, fingiendo charlas superficiales, tratando de conseguir más información de la extraña.

Hace unos minutos había averiguado su nombre, pero Stiles se negaba a ponerlo en el tablero, molesto de darle identidad a ese ser despreciable que había destrozado todo en una maldita semana. _Quizá, sólo quizá había dicho en voz alta todo eso._ Lydia sólo levantó su ceja, señalándole la cama.

— Ve a dormir. Eres insoportable.

— Puedo prepararte una taza de té cuando despiertes, no serás de ayuda de esta forma — dijo Isaac, intentando amortiguar el frío comentario de su amiga.

— Una taza de té y una siesta no solucionarán mis problemas — se quejó el castaño, antes de tirarse torpemente en el colchón, sin querer enfadar a la pelirroja.

— Cuando despiertes, sabré exactamente qué es y cómo solucionarlo. Y estaré aquí para restregártelo en la cara — respondió ella, con una mirada decidida en su rostro — Ahora cierra la boca.

|||

Lydia cumplió la mitad de su promesa.

Al despertar, Stiles se encontró con una taza de té caliente frente a él y el rostro sonriente de Isaac.

— Ella salió a averiguar por su cuenta, se llevó a Parrish, volverá pronto — dijo el rizado, antes de que Stiles dijera algo — Lo hice para ti, bébelo.

— Eres mi favorito, no se lo digas a nadie — respondió el ojimiel.

La banshee llegó unos minutos después, dirigiéndose directamente al tablero, cambiando y añadiendo notas. Luego de un momento se volteó, arreglándose levemente el cabello.

— Camille, la bruja a la que nos enfrentamos — Stiles se estremeció al escuchar el nombre, pero no hizo nada para interrumpir — es la prometida de Derek, pero eso ya lo suponíamos. Todo parece indicar que te suplantó de alguna manera y en el proceso hizo que la manada entera olvidara tu relación con nuestro alfa.

— ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Por qué ustedes si lo recuerdan? — el castaño no pudo evitar preguntar — ¿Por qué yo si puedo recordarlo? ¿No sería más fácil así?

— Estoy casi segura que ella no es tan poderosa o muy torpe. Isaac y yo somos un error. Tú, en cambio, eres parte de su plan. Si algo nos ha enseñado pelear contra aquelarres es que las brujas son…

— Atractivas — soltó Isaac, ansioso de participar.

— Crueles — dijo Stiles al mismo tiempo.

Ambos humanos miraron con decepción al rizado antes de seguir hablando.

— Al ser el único recordando, serías la perfecta diversión para ella. Excepto que no lo serás. Sé exactamente lo que hizo y traje los ingredientes para revertirlo. Jamás pensé que lo diría, pero viajaremos al pasado.

Ambos chicos la miraron con sorpresa en los ojos. Stiles literalmente tenía ganas de pararse y aplaudir. Lydia sólo sonrió unos momentos antes empezar a ladrar órdenes.

|||

Los amuletos eran sinceramente aterradores. Lydia se sentía menos confiada, pues no tenían la supervisión de Deaton como las otras veces, pero no podía dejar de pensar que quizá esperar por el druida era una terrible pérdida de tiempo.

La cicatriz en la frente de Stiles le dio la respuesta que no podía encontrar. Era más que obvio que algo en el pasado se había modificado y Derek se lo confirmó, cuando lo acorraló en la Mansión Hale y le sacó las respuestas que quería.

Había sido tan fácil que se sintió levemente insultada. ¿En serio una bruja tan torpe había volteado la vida de todos?

Su instinto le dijo que sólo hiciera dos. Ella necesitaba quedarse y conjurar por si algo salía mal. Hizo que Isaac y Stiles repitan el procedimiento para volver hasta que ambos se lo sabían de memoria. Aún así, tomó un sharpie y lo escribió en la muñeca de ambos. Fingió burlarse de ellos, pero el temblor en sus dedos delató su preocupación.

|||

Lo último que vio Stiles antes de volver al pasado fue los mechones fuera de lugar en el peinado de Lydia.

Lo último que vio Isaac antes de volver al pasado fue la mueca de ansiedad que tenía la pelirroja.

|||

Stiles comparó viajar en el tiempo con _transportarse_ (había releído toda la saga de Harry Potter en una semana de insomnio, no podían culparlo). El estómago aún parecía haberse convertido en una uva arrugada e inservible.

Por su cerebro pasó la idea de ver a su otro yo y advertirle sobre muchas cosas (quizá podría evitar que convirtieran a Jackson, así no tendría que soportarlo en las reuniones de la manada) pero no quería causar un agujero en el espacio tiempo; había visto demasiadas películas de ficción, muchas gracias.

Suspiró mientras veía a Isaac sacudirse las hojas de su bufanda, ignorando la preocupación del humano.

— Deja de hacer ruido, stupidwolf — gruñó, sabiendo que, si los cálculos de Lydia eran ciertos, el Stiles del pasado estaría buscando el inhalador perdido junto con Scott. Y en alguna parte estaba Derek...

— Relájate, este plan es perfecto, sólo esperaremos y ya — Isaac levantó ambos pulgares, haciendo que Stiles quisiera golpear su rostro perfecto.

— ¿Te das cuenta que podemos arruinar todo y cambiar nuestro futuro? — Isaac sólo puso ojos de cachorro confundido — ¿Viste las películas que te preste mientras yo y Lydia investigábamos?

— ¿Sí? — Stiles no tenía que ser hombre lobo para saber que estaba mintiendo.

— Escúchame, vamos a detener a esa bruja horrorosa y volveremos para que yo pueda casarme con Derek, ¿entiendes?

Los ojos del beta lo observaron con lástima, haciendo que Stiles se frustre muchísimo más, ahora no era tiempo de lamentarse, tenía que recuperar su vida. Vio el paisaje, evitando interactuar con el rizado. 

El reciente silencio hizo que su abollada mente recordará su principal preocupación. ¿Por qué Camille había escogido ese momento? ¿Qué tenía de especial? Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sintiendo aquella cicatriz que había aparecido. _¿Se la había hecho ella?_

_¿Realmente iba a lograr arreglar todo ese desastre?_

Isaac soltó un chillido ahogado, causando que Stiles lo mire con furia.

— ¡Ahí estás tú! Y Scott...

El humano ignoró el tono en el que el rizado hablaba del futuro hombre lobo y se centró en esa escena que recordaba tan bien. Frotó su pulsera con nerviosismo, eso evitaría que Derek capte su olor y el de Isaac (quien tenía una idéntica en su propia muñeca), pero supo que no importaba mucho ya que estaban lo suficientemente lejos y rogaba porque acaben todo con rapidez y eficiencia.

Bufó al mirar su reciente corte de cabello que el Stiles más joven se había hecho, un buzzcut de lo más ridículo. _Por todos los dioses..._

Estaban tan cerca. _Derek, Derek, Derek._ Su corazón palpitó con fuerza al pensar en su novio, ¿dónde estaba Camille y por qué no había interferido hasta ahora? Barrió todo el perímetro con su mirada, intentando averiguar cuál era la trampa.

— Oh, mierda amigo, ¿qué fue eso? — su propia voz le hizo voltear, viendo al otro Stiles, el del pasado, sostenerse la cabeza con dolor.

Stiles se volteó para hablar con Isaac, pero, al verlo enredado en las raíces de un árbol que no hacía nada más que crecer y crecer, ahogando a su beta, hizo que se olvidara momentáneamente de su plan y corriera a liberarlo. Al ver que era imposible, estiró su brazo y le arrancó el talismán que colgaba en su cuello mientras susurraba el conjuro repetido mil veces por Lydia, haciendo que este volviera al presente. 

— Deberías volver, Stiles, si tu padre se entera... — la voz de su mejor amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Tienes razón, esto no deja de sangrar — la conversación le pareció increíblemente falsa, ni Scott ni él dirían eso. Recordó la ansiedad que ambos sintieron al buscar el inhalador, era demasiado costoso como para irse sin encontrarlo.

— Scott, amigo, no me siento muy bien... 

— Tú...tú... espera aquí, iré por alguien...yo... — Scott caminó lo más rápido que pudo, rumbo al Jeep. 

Probablemente se arrepentiría luego, pero no lo pensó dos veces antes de ir con su yo del pasado; esperando que este no muriera de shock o algo así. Frotó el anillo de su dedo, diciéndose que era necesario hacer eso. Derek _tenía_ que verlo ese día.

— Está bien, no hables — Stiles cubrió la boca de su otro yo (por Odin, eso era surreal) y utilizó su mano libre para curar la herida de su frente con un poco de su magia. Vio que el Stilinski más joven abría sus ojos con susto — Si gritas lo arruinarás todo, confía en mí.

Con cuidado soltó la versión pálida de sí mismo y esperó. 

— Oh. Dios. Mío. Tengo un derrame cerebral. Mi padre va a matarme. ¡SCOTT! — el grito debió llegar hasta su mejor amigo pues luego escuchó un "¿STILES?" algo agudo, cortesía del latino.

— Dios, genial, ya lo arruiné. Debí dejar que venga Lydia, ella habría sabido qué hacer, maldición. _Maldición_. Y ahora no conoceremos a Derek Hale y no me casaré con él y ¡sí quiero!, maldita sea. ¡Lo amo! Amo a ese lobo amargado — Stiles soltó todo con lágrimas en los ojos y corrió a ocultarse de Scott que llegaba con la respiración agitada, sujetando a su Stiles de los hombros, evitando que lo siguiera.

El Stiles del presente se sentó cerca de la raíz de un árbol hueco y lloró. Lloró completamente enfadado consigo mismo. Por no haber besado a Derek aquella noche, por no haber dicho lo mucho que lo amaba, por no haberse quedado...

A lo lejos escuchó pasos y abrazó sus piernas, rogando porque nadie lo vea.

— Ya te lo dije, Scotty, era igual que yo, pero no era yo. Y vino por aquí, estoy seguro. 

— Stiles, tenemos que ir al hospital.

— Oh, vamos, no te da curiosidad...

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Esto es propiedad privada — El corazón de ambos Stiles dio un vuelco. Esa voz. El Stiles mayor se cubrió la boca, notando lo cerca que estaba de su prometido.

— Nosotros... — Scott intentó hablar, sintiéndose algo intimidado por el desconocido.

— Soy Derek Hale... ¿Y ustedes son?

Stiles recordó ese nombre, no sólo de los expedientes, sino de la visión que había tenido por el golpe.

— Tu...tu futuro esposo — soltó, ahogándose con sus propias palabras — Geez, creo que ese golpe si me afectó.

La cara de Derek era todo un poema; arrugó la nariz al sentir vestigios de magia en el aire.

Todo el resto de la conversación (y del resto de sus vidas) se realizó tal como debía hacerlo. El pasado estaba restaurado. Pero Stiles no lo sabía. Ninguno de los dos.

El Stiles del presente había roto su talismán apenas había visto a Derek. No pudo soportarlo. No ahora que había admitido en voz alta sus sentimientos.

|||

Abrió los ojos para ver a Lydia completamente seria y los ojos aguados de Isaac. 

— Debiste dejar que me quedara, podía haberte defendido de ella — se quejó el hombre lobo, ayudándolo a sentarse.

— No sucedió nada, ella se fue luego de arruinar todo, ni siquiera pude verla. Además, no quería perderte. Ya no creo poder soportarlo — musitó Stiles, sintiendo que ahora era mucho más fácil soltar lo que realmente sentía. 

Lydia entendió al instante, siempre había sido más lista que todos; por eso, soltó un par de lágrimas que rodaron por sus suaves mejillas antes de levantarse y acomodarse la falda con fiereza. 

— Bueno, aún hay tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo para qué? — dijo Isaac, mientras se acurrucaba junto a Stiles, intentando quitarle el dolor.

— Para ir a la boda — la pelirroja rebuscó en el armario del humano, dando con su traje de graduación, mientras tecleaba algo en su celular, ignorando la mirada de sus amigos.

— ¿Estás loca? Iremos directamente a su trampa — Isaac se acurrucó aún más en su regazo, recordándole aquella vez que Derek lo había salvado de él, usando su potente rugido de alfa. Hundió esos recuerdos en las profundidades de su memoria, junto a los de su madre.

— Iremos para demostrarle que no somos un trío de idiotas que se queda a llorar en su habitación mientras vemos películas románticas y comen helado.

 _Ese era el plan_ , pensó Stiles, algo avergonzado. 

— Y luego iremos de vacaciones a París para emborracharnos y olvidar a esos imbéciles — Lydia sacudió la tarjeta de crédito de Jackson con una sonrisa. 

— Yo no quiero ir a esa estúpida boda — Isaac se quejó, adivinando lo que Stiles no quería decir.

— Vamos a ir. Punto — Lydia guardó con cuidado todo lo que habían usado para viajar en el tiempo — Ojalá hubiera otra forma para volver al presente, con lo mucho que tardé en hacer esos tontos collares.

— ¡Eso es! — el estruendoso grito de Isaac hizo que el castaño se cayera de la cama y que Lydia diera un saltito que trató de disimular — ¡Tenemos que ir y romper su amuleto, así Derek dejará de estar bajo su hechizo!

— ¿Viste La Sirenita y no pudiste ver las películas sobre viajes en el tiempo que te envié? — se quejó Stiles, mientras se frotaba con dolor la cabeza.

— Eso no tiene sentido, Isaac, ya lo comprobé — Lydia frunció sus labios mientras sacaba otra camisa, quién sabe de dónde — Ahora dejen de lloriquear y vámonos.

Stiles se levantó y le hizo caso, sabiendo que tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos o no se lo creería. _Su Derek._ En el baño se quitó el anillo y lo guardó en su bolsillo, renunciando al fin.

A mitad de camino, Stiles paró el Jeep (perfectamente estacionado, a pesar de todo) para tener un ataque de pánico. _No podía hacerlo. **No**._

— Vamos Stiles, deja que yo conduzca — Isaac lo empujó con suavidad al asiento de pasajero y echó andar a Roscoe.

Unos metros antes de llegar a la reconstruida Mansión Hale, Stiles vio las lámparas de papel blancas que su padre había comprado, adornando toda la entrada y tiró con fuerza el freno de mano, haciendo que los tres se fueran hacia adelante bruscamente.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! — bramó Isaac, volteando a ver si Lydia estaba lastimada.

— No puedo hacerlo, no puedo. Se robó todo...todo... — Stiles empezó a llorar contra el tablero del auto — ¿Dónde está mi bate? Voy a.…voy a destruir todo.

Se bajó con torpeza y buscó entre sus herramientas y bajaba las maletas que habían apilado en la parte trasera, mientras Lydia intentaba detenerlo.

— Está bien, está bien — la pelirroja le dio un abrazo.

Isaac bajó y se puso frente a ellos, protegiéndolos. De la puerta principal salió la mayoría de la manada, todos furiosos. Delante de ellos, Camille, mostraba su verdadero cuerpo (Isaac estaba equivocado, las brujas no eran muy atractivas) y corría, huyendo.

— Algo pasó, no pude oír bien, pero... — Isaac calló horrorizado al ver cómo Erica la sostenía por el cabello y le desgarraba la garganta con los dientes. 

Stiles sintió un horrible dolor de estómago.

— Por todos los dioses, ¡¿QUÉ HACEN?! — su mano se movió instintivamente a su bolsillo, donde traía mountain ash, tenía que detenerlos antes de que destruyeran lo único que parecía hacer feliz a Derek. No le importó que su corazón se rompiera una vez más, él iba a salvar a Camille.

No llegó muy lejos, pues sintió un abrazo. Scott frotó su olor contra él mientras respiraba con dificultad — Tenías razón, lo siento, lamento no haberte creído.

Poco a poco, todos se sumaron al abrazo, hasta Erica, quién exigió afecto a pesar de estar cubierta de un líquido viscoso y negro.

Stiles intentaba entender las disculpas de todos sus amigos, pero termino simplemente aceptando ser parte de la pila de cachorros por un momento más. 

Un gruñido hizo que todos se movieran (excepto Scott, que sólo se movió ligeramente, antes de ser tirado del brazo por Lydia). Stiles se estremeció al escuchar aquel sonido, podría reconocerlo en cualquier lado. Derek. 

Su sourwolf lo miraba ansioso, acercándose tambaleante a él lo abrazó por la cintura e inhalo el aroma de su verdadero compañero. Stiles se quedó estático, sin comprender lo que había pasado. Derek lo tomó de las manos y besó su dedo anular, donde hace un tiempo, había puesto un anillo.

_Un anillo que ya no llevaba._

Derek se quedó pálido, reconociendo por primera vez toda la escena. Los ojos hinchados de su prometido, las maletas a un costado de Roscoe...

— ¿Te vas? — el tono desolado de su voz hizo que Stiles quisiera llorar otra vez. La manada, sin poder evitar escuchar todo, empezó a hablar, contando su versión de la historia, justificando a su alfa.

Stiles reconoció la mirada que puso Derek, la había puesto cuando Stiles se había negado decirle "Te amo" aquella fatídica noche. _Como si se hubiera resignado._

Su lobo tonto estaba haciendo pucheros. Stiles sonrió y se lanzó para abrazarlo de vuelta, soltando un suspiro al saber que todo había terminado.

— Stupid wolf — gruñó, besando la mejilla rasposa de su novio — Jamás te librarás de mí, ¿recuerdas? Perdiste el recibo hace mucho.

Derek lo sostuvo por la cintura, suspirando tranquilo — ¿Mi futuro esposo? ¿En serio, Stiles? 

— ¿De qué hablas? — Stiles fingió no saber nada antes de abrazarlo con ansias — Te amo, Derek Hale, por favor cásate conmigo antes de que alguna otra loca situación te aleje de mí.

Los ojos brillantes del lobo fueron suficiente respuesta.

**Author's Note:**

> Tardé literalmente un año en escribir esto (NO ESTÁ EDITADO, perdón por gritarlo, pero de verdad, de verdad necesito publicar esto para poder seguir adelante con mi vida y no tengo suficiente energía para corregirlo). Lo saqué de los confines de mi desordenada habitación, escrita en mil y un papeles y desordenada a más no poder. De verdad, es caótico, perdonen si no entendieron algo. 
> 
> En sí, la historia es solo un slow burning y al mismo tiempo no lo es. En fin, gracias por leer, todxs tienen un pequeño pedazo de mi corazón ahora mismo.
> 
> Quise hacer un tonto homenaje a uno de mis fics favs sterek (I Know Where Babies Come From, Derek) al usar un montón de adjetivos bobos y no sólo la vieja pero encantadora : Sourwolf.
> 
> Ojalá hayan entendido muchos de esos, pues mi inglés super super SUPER básico, no me permitió hacer más y al escribirlos en español no quedaban tan bien como los quería.
> 
> Besos, Cami.


End file.
